


Helpless

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: After watching her mother die in a fire, Sam vows to never be helpless again.





	Helpless

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Helpless  
Characters: Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Saxie (Sam/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash.  
Summary: After watching her mother die in a fire, Sam vows to never be helpless again.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to Morgan for your request of Saxie.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Kelly and Maxie or Kirsten.  
Words: 342 words without title and ending.

*Helpless*

The sight of her mother dying in a kitchen fire would be stuck with Sam for the rest of her life as she could do nothing but stand there and watch as the firemen had tried unsuccessfully to get her mother out of the blaze.

Now as Sam watched Maxie struggle to breathe as she fought against the Text Message Killer, she vowed once again that she would no longer be helpless. So she came out of her hiding spot and silently made her way to where the man was strangling Maxie.

Making sure that the man couldn’t see her, she kicked him and when he dropped Maxie to the ground in surprise; she kicked him again and then began to punch him as Maxie slumped to the ground, trying to breathe.

After kicking the man to the ground once more, Sam grabbed the knife from her boot and quickly stabbed the man before he could get to his feet again.

After she stabbed the man, Sam quickly pulled off his mask and a gasp left her lips as she stared at Diego Alcazar, one of Jason and Sonny’s enemies. Sam knew that he had tried to kill Maxie as payback to her and Jason since they had sent him to prison for trying to kill Spinelli two years ago.

Now he was back and had killed Elizabeth and Tracy; not that that was a big loss, but still, two people had died. After she made sure Diego was dead, Sam raced over to Maxie’s side as she ripped her cell phone from her pocket and dialed 911.

When the dispatcher answered, Sam told her what had happened and where they were. When the dispatcher agreed to send an ambulance to them, Sam hung up and turned back to Maxie.

She pulled the other woman to her chest and said, “I love you Maxie, please stay with me.” When Maxie weakly grabbed one of her hands, Sam knew that things were going to be okay.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, thanks to Morgan for your request of Saxie, and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
